


El proposicion de Taya

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [10]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: В жизни Джонни Мундо появляется новая подружка, Тайа, надменная и красивая сидхе, с которой тот проводит чуть ли не больше времени, чем со своим любовником. Но может ли Принц Пума хоть что-то с этим сделать? Разве что смириться. Или нет?





	

Подходя к двери хорошо знакомой квартиры, Пума почувствовал это –присутствие чужой силы. По мышцам побежал ток напряжения, хотелось зарычать, но, сделав над собой усилие, Пума сдержался. В человеческом мире свои правила: дом и квартира в хорошем районе означает, что нельзя рычать в общем коридоре. Он не должен вызывать подозрение и лишние вопросы. Это было условие его человека. Пума согласился.  
Он открыл дверь своим ключом и сбросил сообщение, что пришёл. Иногда Шиу жалел о том, что его любовник – не один из них. Тогда можно было бы обойтись без кучи этих условий, предосторожностей, разговоров.  
И всё же, не вытерпев, оборотень зарычал, увидев гостью, которая, впрочем, вела себя с наглой бесцеремонностью хозяйки. Тайя валялась на кровати, лёжа на животе и азартно лупилась в какую-то компьютерную игрушку на телефоне. А это было _его_ , и только его, право – валяться на этой кровати! Но “принцесса” сидхе и ухом не повела, услышав и, несомненно, почувствовав недовольство Пумы. Его ревность.  
Сразу же, как вошёл, Пума принюхался: в квартире, как обычно, пахло сухим кондиционированным воздухом с химическим оттенком, кондиционером для белья, но больше всего – человеком. Его терпким и солоноватым потом, острым хвойно-пряным одеколоном, мятным гелем, шампунем… Но теперь в эту привычную и уютную гамму вечно влезал её запах: он был в ванной, оставался на одежде Джонни, а вот теперь – и на кровати. А пахла она… землёй. Да, этот запах похож был на запах промерзшей земли в горах, такой, каким он бывает осенней ночью – холодный и … чужой. Неприятный. Хоть и сулящий обновление жизни весной.  
Пума демонстративно бросил свою сумку посреди комнаты и, наконец-то, Тайа соизволила отвлечься:  
\- Что, котик, помечаешь территорию? – насмешливо протянула она.  
Пума не нашёл ничего лучше, как раздражённо фыркнуть. Иногда немота сильно мешала, но в драку с существом, подобным Тайе, вне ринга Пума бы без серьезных причин не полез все равно. Поэтому он просто пошёл к холодильнику, чтобы выложить принесённые с собой продукты. Оборотню неприятно было есть в общественных местах, а у Джонни частенько в холодильнике ветер гулял. Да и после секса обычно просыпался зверский аппетит. И как и у любого оборотня, если не удовлетворить один голод, просыпается другой, который контролировать намного сложнее.  
Тайя легла на бок, подперев рукой голову, и наблюдала за ним. Закончив с продуктами, Пума откинул капюшон с головы – сегодня он был без маски –, а затем и вовсе стянул худи. Обычно у Джонни в гостях он сразу раздевался догола, но при Тайе нужно было быть осмотрительным. Нужно было показать, что здесь ей не место. И Пума выразительным жестом указал на дверь. Естественно, Тайя и бровью не повела, а ещё и выразительно потянулась, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что никуда уходить не собирается. Пума в эти игры играть не умел. Все происходящее его откровенно бесило: и то, что Джонни общается с Тайей, и то, что они будут выступать вместе, и то, что она вообще претендовала на то, что оборотень считал только своим. Не так много, за всю его недолгую жизнь, у него было своего. И вот случился Джонни. Он единственный интересовался им, как… человеком, в смысле, что ему не нужно было от него ничего противоестественного, Джонни был с ним ласков, вне ринга, конечно, был добр к нему, переживал за него. А Тайе было наплевать на всех, и на Джонни в том числе.  
Решив не тратить гнев и силы по пустякам, Пума ушёл набирать ванну – возможность полежать в тёплой воде он считал самой большой роскошью из всех, ставших доступными ему. Ни в одном из его прежних жилищ такого комфорта не было, а тут… Пума даже вылил в воду немного шампуня Джонни – знакомый запах его успокаивал. И тут он резко обернулся: Тайя, грациозно изогнувшись в дверном проёме, только беззаботно рассмеялась. И передразнила его движение.  
Джонни дарил ей подарки, водил её по клубам, тренировался с ней. Впрочем, может она все это выпрашивала? Пума никогда у него ничего не просил и… ну да, одно дело, когда говоришь, что не против куда-нибудь сходить вместе, а другое – когда пишешь, почему-то это становится чем-то унизительным. Выпрашивать внимание он точно не будет.  
\- Не сердись, котик, - прощебетала Тайя, - но ты так забавно сердишься, просто невозможно удержаться.  
Весело ей. Пума, решив игнорировать дальше, демонстративно повернулся спиной, снял штаны, с трудом сдержавшись, когда услышал за спиной одобрительное цоканье, и забрался в ванную. Тайя присела рядом с ванной на корточки и положила руки на бортик, облокотившись на них подбородком. Пума старался не смотреть на неё, старался не думать о том, что будет, когда он почувствует на Джонни её запах после секса. Даже думать об этом было больно. А ведь в конце концов…  
\- Что бы ты мне дал, чтобы снова получить возможность говорить? – внезапно спросила она.  
Пума уставился на Тайю в изумлении, а она, не глядя на него, водила пальцем по пузырькам пены. Пума пожал плечами и развёл руки: он не знал, что может предложить, кроме… себя, и у него не было ничего, что могло бы её заинтересовать.  
\- Мммм, а Джонни хорош в постели? - промурлыкала она.  
Вот тут терпение оборотня кончилось, он резко вскочил, опрокинув её на пол и окатив водой, сверкая уже нечеловеческими глазами. А Тайя, сидя в луже на полу, хохотала так, что слышно было, наверно, даже на улице. Пума даже растерялся.  
\- Да не нужен мне твой драгоценный Джонни, - с трудом отдышавшись, наконец выговорила она, стирая выступившие слёзы, - для секса, - уточнила она.  
Пума ничего не понимал. Он сел обратно в воду, обхватив руками колени, а Тайя снова подошла ближе, теперь глядя на него сверху-вниз.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть на вас.  
Пума надеялся, что смог взглядом выразить всё то презрение и негодование, что бушевали в его душе. Это на тот случай, если она не почувствовала его эмоции.   
Она почувствовала – она наслаждалась.  
\- Котик, как насчёт того, что я получаю своё зрелище, а ты получаешь обратно свой голос?  
Пума покачал головой.  
Тайя фыркнула насмешливо:  
\- Что, боишься, Джонни не согласится? Я его уломаю.  
Пума хотел отвернуться, но она продолжила:   
\- Я могу передумать! – и показушно надула губки.  
Пума пристально посмотрел на неё и подумал, что ему нужно время. Чтобы подумать, чтобы решить, чтобы осознать. Тайя поняла и кивнула:  
\- Только не очень долго. Говорят, что у сидхе в запасе целая вечность, но столько я ждать не буду: женское терпение не такое стойкое.  
Она поправила волосы и, уже уходя, обернулась:  
\- Не провожай меня, котик. Скоро увидимся!


End file.
